


Café-da-manhã surpresa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Hernando ganha um café-da-manhã na cama.





	Café-da-manhã surpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprise Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376811) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Hernando ainda estava meio dormindo, só vagamente ciente da mudança de peso do outro lado da cama, e do cheiro de café fresco.

“Bom dia, meu amor, meu coração, minha vida,” Lito suspirou no ouvido dele.

Hernando estava sorrindo antes mesmo de abrir seus olhos. “Lito? O que você está fazendo acordado?”

Ele não sabia que horas eram, mas era raro que Lito acordasse antes dele, especialmente se não tivesse que trabalhar cedo de manhã, e até onde Hernando sabia, nenhum dos dois tinha que trabalhar naquela manhã agradável de domingo.

“Eu botei um alarme só para isso. Queria te surpreender. Senta,” Lito disse, gesticulando animado para Hernando sentar na cama.

“Oh, uma surpresa? E a que devo esse privilégio?” Hernando disse, se sentando.

Lito pegou a bandeja da mesinha de cabeceira, colocando-a no colo de Hernando. “Estava pensando no quanto te amo, e que um amor assim deve ser expressado em todos os momentos.”

Hernando olhou para a bandeja. Era mais do que estava acostumados a comer de manhã, além da xícara de café havia huevos rancheros, algumas frutas, torrada, granola, e iogurte. Ele estava sinceramente surpreso pelo esforço de Lito tão cedo de manhã.

“Ah, amor sempre é melhor expressado com comida,” Hernando disse, em tom de brincadeira.

Lito riu. “O estômago é o verdadeiro órgão do amor.”

“Ao menos me diga que vai comer comigo, isso é comida demais.”

Lito sorriu. “Se você insiste.”

“Vem cá,” Hernando disse, puxando Lito para um beijo.

“Se esse é o agradecimento que eu ganho, eu posso acabar fazendo café-da-manhã na cama todos os dias.”

“Você não vai me ouvir reclamando,” Hernando disse com um sorriso.


End file.
